Contract Kingpin
by Phoenix Hoshika
Summary: Sometime inventors need a little more incentive to sing a contract and Fayt know just how to get them to do it.


A/N and Disclaimer: Star Ocean: Till The End Of Time is the respected property of Tri-Ace and Square-Enix. The only thing being gained from this is the joy of being a fan.

Contract Kingpin

Story #1

by

Phoenix Hoshika

Fayt sat behind a large dark wooden desk with his fingers crossed and his elbows resting on the padded arms of a high back leather chair wearing his 4p costume. Sophia stood off to his right in her 4p costume as well like a silent sentinel, her hands behind her back firmly gripping a 'Rod of the Evil Eye' scepter. Peppita, who was dressed in her 3p costume danced around the room as if under a spell. The room that was supposed to be an office looked more like a sports den; crossed hockey sticks hung over the fire place along with various other items that decorated the walls including Fayt's basketball jersey that hung from the wall in a frame. Along with the various sports items that were tactfully placed throughout the room there were a number of games; a pool table, foosball table, and a runic chess table, all of which sat close to the walls of the large room. Last, but not least there was a door leading to a VR room. If the room included a bathroom Fayt would probably never have to leave it. Further to his right in the corner stood a juice bar. Behind the bar Mirage was leaning on the small counter reading a book while on the other side Nel stood holding a serving platter. Both of the women were dressed in their 4p costumes as well. At the only door leading in or out the room Maria stood guard. For some reason she was the only one wearing her 2p costume.

Phoenix sat before Fayt with a straight face even though her stomach was doing flip-flops. Behind Fayt stood a large window that nearly covered the entire wall, its heavy drape completely pulled back. Despite the bright light that poured into the room it still wasn't enough to completely illuminate it or lighten the heavy mood.

Fayt snapped his fingers and Mirage immediately started preparing a drink for him. "I going to make you an offer you can't refuse." Fayt said to Phoenix then leaned back in his plush chair.

"I'm listening." Phoenix said sitting straight up in the smaller chair across the desk from him. She had no idea what he was going to say. It was only a short time ago that she was walking along minding her business when a dark limousine driven by Roger in his 3p costume pulled up and two people suddenly stepped out and pulled her in; that event happened in a matter of seconds, but the drive to her current location took quite a while.

Nel promptly brought over a strawberry milkshake and placed it in front of Fayt who started drinking it immediately. In less than a minute the thick creamy drink was gone. Not having bothered to look at her once Fayt placed the tall empty glass back on the tray Nel was holding. Without a word she returned to the counter handed it to Mirage who quickly washed the glass, dried it, then placed it back on the shelf with about nearly two-dozen other glasses just like it.

"I want you to sign a contract with me." Fayt said leaning forward resting his elbows on the desk this time and returning his fingers to their original crossed position.

Phoenix was silent at first. She wanted to say no, but considered her situation and decided not to be so hasty with an answer. Peppita danced on, her bangles rhythmically shaking to her every move the sound they made similar to a pair of maracas. Phoenix looked over at Sophia the most menacing presence in the room and while her mind did bend toward Maria, probably the second most menacing presence, she did not dare look back for fear the action would be interpreted as an escape attempt and they would do something terrible to her.

"What are you going to do to me if I say no?" Phoenix asked still keeping her calm composure.

"Well, there are a number of things I _could_ do, but before we discuss those options my question is what are you going to do?" Fayt asked.

"Huh?" Phoenix said thrown off by his question.

"Isn't it true that you have recently become unemployed due to downsizing at Greeton Inc.?" Fayt held his hand out to the right and Mirage came from behind the counter at the juice bar and promptly placed a folder in his hand then returned to her station. Opening the folder he continued. "And my sources tell me that you have several bills due in a couple of weeks and no funds to pay them all because you spent your savings on item synthesis and various other costly experiments." Fayt said closing the folder and placing it on the desk in front of him resting his arms on top of it leaning forward smiling.

Phoenix sweat dropped. "Where do I sign?"

"I thought so." Fayt said pushing an expensive fountain pen and a crisp single paged contract with a lot of fine writing toward her.


End file.
